


Harry Potter and the Serpent Lord

by uPawNightFury



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uPawNightFury/pseuds/uPawNightFury
Summary: Harry and his brother Silver are separated during Voldemorts attack on godrics hollow. nearly 13 years later their reunited after Silver finally tracks Harry down just a few months before Harry and Silvers 14th birthday. On their 14th birthday Harry goes through his creature inheritance, Becoming the First Serpent Lord since Salazar Slytherin himself!





	Harry Potter and the Serpent Lord

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but the Hydrailisk species! 
> 
> Note: I'm trying a new style of writing when there's dialogue between characters! Please let me know what you think! 
> 
> Warning: I have not read nor own the harry potter books only the movies though I do want to read them, so please go easy on me! 
> 
> Not Betaed!

 

 **Potter Cottage,** **Godric** **s** **'** **Hollow, United Kingdom, October,** **31** **st** **1981, 09** **:31 PM, No POV**  

Little Harry Potter was sleeping in his crib with his bonded snake. A young male pure silver scaled hydrailisk named Silver, after the color his scales. It wasn’t known to anyone outside of little Harrys' parents Lily and James Potter, Sirius Black and Ramus Lupin, that little Harry was a serpent lord. In fact, he was the first serpent lord since Salazar Slytherin himself. 

A serpent lord is a kind of cousin, kind of rival to the legendary dragon lord. When a serpent lord is born, it is born with only half a soul. The other half is born into their bonded snake, whose egg appears right beside them. The serpent lord and his snake are then raised as brothers or sisters in magic, blood and soul. On the serpent lords 14th birthday they become the same species of snake as their brother or sister. It is also known that if one of them were to die the other would follow soon after. The snake of the serpent lord is always the same gender as their bonded. 

But little Harry Potter will soon be separated from his brother for nearly 13 years. Because of a prophecy given to a manipulative headmaster named Albus Dumbledore over a year ago, that was overheard by a member of the dark lord Voldemorts army. While the spy was caught before he heard it all, he managed to get away before they could wipe his mind of the prophecy. Unknown to all until years later is that the prophecy that the spy overheard was not the true prophecy but a false one made by Dumbledore, it was his plan all along for the spy to overhear and report it back to his master. 

As James and Lily cuddle on the couch in the living room downstairs, simply enjoying each other's presence. When James suddenly jumped up "Lily! Its him! Take Harry and Silver and flee! I'll hold him off!" James said while Lily ran upstairs to Harry and Silver. As the door is blown apart and in came one Tom Marvolo Riddle aka the dark lord Voldemort "Avada Kedavra!" Tom shouted as the killing curse hit James killing him instantly. 

As Tom was busy killing James, Lily was up in the nursery, trying to figure out how to escape. Knowing that all escape routes are cut off Lily performs an ancient blood magic sacrificial ritual. It could only be cast on a serpent lord, as Lily was doing this Silver, who was only about 3 feet long right now, was ready to defend his brother with his life. After a few minutes of silence Lily finished the ritual, now all she has to do is make sure tom kills her first. Soon the door to the nursery is blown apart and in walks Tom. 

"Stand aside you filthy mudblood!" Tom orders 

"No! Not Harry take me! Please have mercy!" Lily begs 

Tom having lost his patience with her kills her "Avada Kedavra" Tom screamed and Lily fell to the ground dead. As Tom approached little Harry and Silver, Silver launched himself at Tom, managing to bite him while injecting his deadly venom before Tom managed to throw him off. Poor Silver was thrown through the window and landed in a brush, the force of the blow knocked him unconscious. He wouldn’t wake up until late the next day, but by then it would already be too late. But the venom he injected into Tom was able to kill the dark lord, just before he cast the killing curse. The dark lord disintegrated due to the black magical rituals he performed on himself. 

 **Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Winging, Surry, United Kingdom, November,** **2** **nd** **1981, 06** **:01 AM**  

After little Harry was left at number 4 privet drive by none other than Albus Dumbledore himself, he would stay here in the cupboard under the stairs for a full decade until his Hogwarts letter comes. Harry grows up unaware of his place in the magical world or the fact that he's a serpent lord, unaware of his brother Silver who continues to look for him for over a decade. After his first letter is delivered his uncle rips it up, soon after many failed delivers. The Dursley family plus Harry flees to the middle of nowhere, where Harry meets Hagrid the Hogwarts gamekeeper. Who takes him shopping for his school supplies after handing him his letter. On the train Harry meets Ron and Hermione who become his best friends. 

Harrys first year at Hogwarts is full of danger, as Tom seeks the sorcerer's stone. On Halloween Tom who is possessing a professor lets a troll louse as a distraction, and Harry rescuers Hermione. At the end of the year Harry, Ron and Hermione race after the stone to prevent Tom from getting it. Unknowingly going through Dumbledore's test for Harry. Silver finds a lead to Harry. 

Harrys second year at Hogwarts is even worse, as Tom via a Horcrux unleashes an ancient wild basilisk lose on the students of the school. Harry join a dueling club run by Gilderoy Lockhart and Severus Snape, Harry is exposed as a serpent speaker. At the end of the year Ginny Weasley is taken to the chamber of secrets by the basilisk. Harry and Ron with Lockhart lead a rescue for Ginny, Lockhart betrays them and his mind is wiped. Harry and Ron are separated by a cave in, Harry Learns Tom Riddle is Lord Voldemort, Tom orders the Basilisk to kill Harry. Harry and the Basilisk fight, Harry kills the Basilisk by impaling it through the head with the Sword of Godric Gryffindor pricing its brain. A fang stabs Harry who using it to destroy the diary horcrux saving Ginny. Silver journeys to Surry. 

Harrys third year at Hogwarts is better than his first two. Sirius Black escapes Azkaban prison to find Harry, his memories locked away by Dumbledore. Remus Lupin becomes the DADA professor, his memories locked away by Dumbledore. Dementors searching the train for Sirius almost kiss Harry. Harry gains the marauders map. Remus teaches Harry the Patronus charm. Sirius tries to break into Gryffindor common room. Harry finds out that Sirius is his godfather. Sirius kidnaps Ron. Harry, Ron and Hermione learn the truth about Sirius. Pettigrew is revealed to be the real traitor of the potters. Pettigrew is revealed to be alive. Remus transforms into a werewolf allowing Pettigrew to get away, Sirius changes into his Animagus form to fight him. Harry and Sirius are almost kissed when a huge ghostly hydrailisk appears and saves them. Harry and Hermione go back in time to save Sirius. Harry discovers that it was him that saved himself and Sirius earlier. Harry masters the Patronus charm by casting it at over a hundred dementors at once. Harry discovers his Patronus is a massive hydrailisk. Silver arrives at Surry. 

 **Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Winging, Surry, United Kingdom, May 7** **th** **, 1994, 02:23 PM** **, Harrys POV**  

13-year-old soon to be 14-year-old Harry Potter was slaving away in the back yard of number 4 privet drive. After returning from my 3rd year at Hogwarts, uncle Vernon murdered Hedwig in cold-blood. Killing my first and only real friend. As I was working in the gardens the brushes near me moved revealing what I thought was a large 20-foot-long Basilisk but was a 20-foot-long hydrailisk. Unknown to me this snake was my brother, Silver. Who has been looking for me for the last 12 years. I quickly close my eyes knowing that to look into the eyes of a basilisk means instant death. 

 _"Brother!_ _Finally,_ _I've_ _found you, after all these years!"_ The basilisk hissed 

 _"I'm sorry, but_ _I'm_ _not your_ _brother_ _!"_ I replied 

 _"Yes, you are! Harry you have no idea how glad I am to see you_ _again,_ _after all these years!"_ the basilisk hissed 

 _"how do you know my name?"_ I asked 

 _"because_ _I'm_ _your_ _brother_ _, Silver!"_  The now named Silver replied 

 _"how can you be my_ _brot_ _he_ _r_ _?"_  I asked 

 _"because you’re a serpent lord, the_ _f_ _ir_ _st_ _since Salazar_ _Slytherin himself!"_  Silver replied 

 _"_ _I'm_ _a what?!"_ I hissed in surprise 

 _"if you will let me brother, I could reform our bond. By doing that it would give you the information you need!"_  Silver hissed 

 _"ok Silver, I feel as if I could trust you!"_ I Replied 

After Silver reformed our bond I received all the information I needed about serpent lords and the species of snake Silver is and I will become in a few months. I pulled up the information on what an hydrailisk is. 

A hydrailisk is the ultimate apex predator. A massive cold-blooded snake generally with three taloned paws, slitted killer eyes that if you look into them means instant death. They have two special transparent eyelids one to cut off the death glare, another to cut off the petrifying glare and one solid secondary eyelid that blinks horizontally and the main eyelid that everyone has. They have the ability to split the heads into multiple heads like the hydra, the immortally of the phoenix, the body of the basilisk. The only known way to kill one is to carve its main heart out, the source of their power and life force. They have the ability to transform into a pure dragon and a pure basilisk. If their organs are damaged they can burst into flames and be reborn like the phoenix. hydrailisks have gills to breath underwater. they are creatures of magic, land, air and water, they are known to reach a hundred feet in length. Hydrailisks are constrictors with the most powerful and deadly venom to ever exist, they can constrict there pray or simply inject their venom which would kill the victim in seconds. The only known cure for hydrailisk venom are phoenix tears. They also have extra organs in their long tails, meaning they have seven hearts, seven pairs of lungs in addition to their fire organs pair of lungs, seven stomachs in addition to the fire organs stomach, the main brain is three times larger than a humans and is located in the chest just above the main heart with each head having an extra brain, they also have full access to all of the brain at once. A hydrailisks severed head can continue to live for hundreds of years, it is also magically connected to the body so the hydrailisk can still see through the severed heads eyes, hear through the severed heads ears and smell through the severed heads tongue and nose, assuming its eyes, ears, tongue and brain is undamaged. A hydrailisks body doesn't need a head to survive due to the fact that their main brain is in their chests not their heads. Unlike regular snakes who can't hear very well hydrailisks can hear the heartbeat of everything up to six miles and smell things up to ten miles. They have perfect night vision and can see up to a mile away in color as well. Both male and female hydrailisks can produce offspring even without a mate, so both male and females have an egg sack through, males can only ley a single egg per clutch unlike females who can lay three per clutch. 

Serpent lords also have a pocket universe to store to stuff in. From unliving items to fully sentient creatures. They can enter their pockets or just open a small portal to store and retrieve stuff. 

After I finished processing what I learned from what the bound gave me. The bound also unlocked memories from my 1st year of life that Dumbledore locked away years ago and destroyed all the blocks and spells he put on me. The bond also healed all the years of damage the Dursleys did to me making me as I should have been. 

 _"wow I_ _can't_ _wait until my 14_ _th_ _birthday!"_  I hissed 

 _"me_ _either_ _brother!"_ He replied 

I pick my brother up and brought him inside. I really couldn’t wait for my creature inheritance, to not have any human DNA anymore. Because over the years I've slowly grown to hate humans as a whole save for a very select few. It's been unnoticed by me until Silver reformed our bond. Unknown to me that this impulse that's been building over the years was blocked by Dumbledore. 

 **Number 4 Privet Drive, Little winging, Surry, United Kingdom, July 31** **st** **,** **1994,** **12** **:00 AM Harrys POV**  

I was laying on the floor completely naked when just as the clock struck midnight my transformation began. My legs lengthened and merged together into a long scaly snake tail, my privates retracted into a pouch. My chest twists and morphs into a large scaly chest, my arms change into scaly arms, while my 10 fingered hands twisted into 3 taloned paws. Finally, my neck lengthened and my head transformed into a snake's head, as gills grew on my now long snaky neck. 2 Transparent eyelids grew to block my death and stone glare, as my 2nd eyelid grew in. While the outside of my changed my insides were also changing. My blood and organs changed color form crimson red of a human to pure silver of a hydrailisk, as my organs changed and moved about. I grew a new massive brain just above my heart in my chest. I grew to new fire lungs and a new fie stomach. I also grew 6 more hearts and stomachs and 12 more lungs in my new tail. Finally, my transformation is finished with me becoming cold blooded and my magical core growing to the size of my body. My beautiful pure void black scales shining in the moonlight. 

My 2nd eyelid felt weird it was kind of like Smaug's 2nd eyelid from the hobbit. I could feel and hear all 7 of my hearts beating in my chest and tail, I could hear the heartbeat of every living thing in 6 miles, I could smell everything in 10 miles and if I didn’t know that it was still nighttime I would have thought it was the middle of the day I could see so well and I could see everything in color still. My brain was able to process everything supersonic speeds and retain everything it saw. My mind already had all the information on how to move in this body so I got up and slithered over to Sliver who was resting on the floor by the window. 

 _"you look beautiful Harry!"_ Silver hissed 

 _"Thanks, Silver!"_ I replied 

 _"we should make our way to_ _Gr_ _ingotts_ _, now_ _Harr_ _y_ _!"_  Silver hissed 

 _"_ _yes,_ _we will leave now!"_  I replied 

As I slithered over to where I keep my wand, picked it up and snapped it no longer needing it. Besides both Silver and I could smell the tracking charms on it. I picked up my dad's clock and my photo album and put them in my pocket. After finishing that I changed into my pure snake form since being a dragon (anthro or pure) would attract to much attention we were going to be traveling as snakes. 

 **Diagon** **Ally, London, United Kingdom,** **August** **10** **th** **, 1994, 10:09 AM Harrys POV**  

Slithering through diagon ally in the middle of the morning was difficult not to mention deadly. One wrong move and we could have been crushed, not that we would die we would just go through a rebirth cycle. As we slithered into Gringotts a goblin was apparently waiting for us for a few seconds "you two come here, now!" He barked so we slithered up his waiting arm as he ordered us and he quickly moved into an empty hall before dropping us to the floor "change back to you other form, now!" He ordered so I changed back to my anthro snake form and picked up Silver, allowing him to coil around my chest with his head resting on my right shoulders "follow me, now!" He ordered I slithered after him as he brought us to the potter account manager "inside now!" He ordered and left. 

As we entered into the room we saw a goblin. 

"Griphook!" I said surprised 

"you remembered my name?!" Griphook said surprised 

"yes, hard to forget the first goblin I met!" I replied 

"well, enough of that, down to business!" Griphook barked as I sat down and my tail coiled around the chair 

 _"is it always business with_ _you_ _,_ _goblins!"_ Silver hissed 

"yes, it is serpent!" Griphook replied shocking Silver 

 _"you can understand the snake tongue?!"_ Silver hissed in surprise 

"yes, is that so hard to believe?" Griphook asked in annoyance 

"Yea kind of" I replied 

"well we don’t just service humans, you know!" Griphook said angrily 

 _"then who else do you service?"_  Silver asked 

"other sentient snakes like yourself and dragons, obviously!" Griphook replied now pissed off 

"ok let's just do what we came here to do silver!" I said noticing that Griphook was getting pissed off 

 _"fine..."_  Silver hissed 

"Finally!" Griphook said calming down a bit 

"I need an Inheritance Test, please griphook!" I requested 

"fine, just prick your talon and let 3 drops of blood hit the parchment!" Griphook ordered 

Doing as Griphook said I pricked my middle right talon and let 3 drops of my silver blood hit the parchment. 

 **Inheritance Test** **Results**  

Name: Serpent Lord Hadrian James Potter 

Date of Birth: July 31, 1980 

Age: 14 

Species: Hydrailisk Pureblood 

Blood Status: Creature Mage 

Mother: Lady Lily Potter Nee Evens(Dead) (Age 21) (Human Pureblood) (New-Blood Mage) 

Father: Lord James Potter(Dead) (Age 21) (Human Pureblood) (Pureblood Mage) 

Godparents: Lord Sirius Black(Alive) (Age 34) (On the Run) (Human Pureblood) (Pureblood Mage) 

Lord of (By Blood): None. 

Lord of (By Magic): None. 

Hair to (By Blood): Potter (Ancient and Noble), Peverell (Ancient and Noble), Hydrailisk (Ancient and Royal). 

Hair to (By Magic): Black (Ancient and Noble), Slytherin (Ancient and Noble). 

Magic: Core (Serpent Lord), Serpent Lord(Hydrailisk (Name: Silver)), Creature Form (Hydrailisk, Night Fury, Fire Pheonix), Magical Weapon (Hydrailisk (Sword)), Serpent Magic, Dragon Magic, Phoenix Magic, Beast Speaker, Wild Magic, Elemental Magic, Wandless Magic, Mind Arts, Light Magic, Gray Magic, Dark Magic, Full Shapeshifter, Multiverse Travel, Animagus (Acadian Cod), Magical Animagus (Xenomorph Emperor), House Elves (32 (Potter Maner (5), Potter Castle (27)). 

Vaults: 687 (Allowance Vault), 7 (Main Potter Vault). 

Properties Owned: Potter Maner(Livable), Potter Castle(Livable), Potter Cottage(Destroyed), Marauders Den(Unliveable), Hydrailisk Island. 

Other: Marriage Contact (Ginevra Weasley) (Created By: Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley) (Invalid), Magic Leach (Cast By: Albus Dumbledore) (Broken By: Silver), Core Block (99.999% Blocked) (Cast By: Albus Dumbledore) (Broken By: Silver), Mind Arts (100% Blocked) (Cast By: Albus Dumbledore) (Broken By: Silver), Gray Magic (100% Blocked) (Cast By: Albus Dumbledore) (Broken By: Silver), Dark Magic (100% Blocked) (Cast By: Albus Dumbledore) (Broken By: Silver), Beast Speaker (99.9% Blocked) (Snake Speak Only) (Cast By: Albus Dumbledore (Broken By: Silver), Full Shapeshifter (100% Blocked) (Cast By: Albus Domebledore) (Broken By: Silver), Tracking Charm (Cast By: Albus Dumbledore) (Broken By: Silver), Loyalty Potion (Keyed To: Albus Dumbledore) (Brewed By: Severus Snape) (Broken By: Silver), Loyalty Potion (Keyed To: Human Species) (Brewed By: Severus Snape) (Broken By: Silver), Loyalty Potion (Keyed To: Ronald Weasley) (Brewed By: Severus Snape) (Broken By: Silver), Love Potion (Keyed To: Ginevra Weasley) (Broken By: Silver), Hate Potion (Keyed To: Slytherin) (Broken By: Silver),Hate Potion (Keyed To: Severus Snape) (Broken By: Silver), Allowance (Ginevra Weasley) (500 Galleons/Month), Allowance (Ronald Weasley) (5000 Galleons/Month), Allowance (Molly Weasley) (8000 Galleons/Month), Allowance (Albus Dumbledore) (10,000 Galleons/Month), Allowance (Order of the Phoenix) (100,000 Galleons/Month), Allowance (Vernon Dursley) (1000 Galleons/Month Converted to Pounds). 

After I finished reading it my eyes narrowed in anger 

"I want all the money that Albus Dumbledore stole from me returned with interest now!" I hissed in anger 

"are you saying that you did not authorize this?" Griphook 

 _"_ _yes, he is!_ _Albus_ _Dumbledore is not_ _h_ _is guardian! If anyone is after lord_ _Sirius_ _Black it would it would be me,_ _according_ _to the ancient laws of_ _Avalon_ _writ_ _t_ _en_ _by_ _Arthur_ _and Merlin!"_ Silver said 

"I will look into this right away!" Griphook said 

"what is this magical weapon?" I asked 

"that is a weapon that chooses you to be its wilder, these blades are ancient and fully sentient. They can retract the blade into the hilt to be hidden, they are also said to have unknown abilities that its master can use." Griphook said 

"how do I call it?" I asked 

 _"you should already know brother!"_ Silver Replied sending me the info 

"thanks, silver!" I replied 

"now if you will get out so I can look into this theft!" Griphook ordered 

As we slithered out of Gringotts in pure snake form we quickly left diagon ally avoiding being crushed by people. We slithered to the forbidden forest to build a nest to live in. 

 **Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and** **Wizardry** **,** **Scotland, United Kingdom,** **October** **31** **st** **, 1994, 06:11 PM, Harrys POV**  

After arriving at the forbidden forest, Silver built our nest while I went to the hydrailisk island and to find a mate. I found a beautiful 15-year-old forest green hydrailisk named Silva, who is now gravid and expecting to lay our eggs in a few days. I also found out that as a hydrailisk serpent lord I'm going to be crowned as high king of Arcadia on my 18th birthday on hydrailisk island, which is home to hydrailisks, basilisks, hydras, dragons and xenomorphs. So as the only hair to the serpent throne I have 12 elite hydrailisk royal guards roaming around the forest to protect me 

It was early evening when I was suddenly felt pulled towards the castle  

 _'Silver! I feel a pull_ _towards_ _the_ _castle_ _, protect Silva and tell the guards not too follow me, I want two keep them a secret besides even if I do die now I have an_ _heir on the way!_ _'_  I sent Silver telepathically 

 _'What?! Ok ill protect Silva_ _and tell the guards_ _but be_ _car_ _e_ _ful_ _Harry!'_  Silver replied 

I changed my form to look like my old human form 'I'm so glad that I have the rare shapeshifting ability!' I thought to myself as I walked to the castle. Just before I left the forest I summoned my sword hydrailisk, its golden hilt resembled a hydrailisk with the blade coming out of the mouth with two black diamonds for eyes, the blade itself has a hydrailisk engraved into it. I used the swords ability to conjure a golden dragonhide scabbard and belt from a hydrailisk in dragon form who is thought to have crafted the blade. I quickly put the sword into the scabbard and put the belt on. 

As I walked into the great hall everyone turned their heads to the doors. Dumbledore had an annoying twinkle in his eye that told me he was somehow involved in this. 

"Harry, my boy! Where have you been? We have been looking for you for months!" Asked Dumbledore 

"Around" I replied 

"Right! Well right this way, Harry!" Dumbledore said gesturing to a room off the great hall 

I followed him into the room but I kept my guard up for any tricks. Soon some people came into the room with Dumbledore leading them. 

"Harry, did you put you name in the goblet of fire?" Dumbledore asked 

"No!" I replied 

"Did you ask anyone to do it for you?" Dumbledore asked 

"I Hadrian Potter swear on my life and magic, that I did not put my name in the goblet of fire!" I said swearing a binding magical oath, having enough of this 

"Harry, you mustn't swear magical binding oaths on a whim!" Dumbledore scolded 

"I'll do as I want old man, you're not my guardian magical or otherwise!" I replied angrily 

"Yes, I am Harry!" Dumbledore replied 

"No, you're not, After Sirius Black it goes to Silver who isn't wanted by the law for his illegal imprisonment after he swore the godsfather oath at my birth!" I replied 

"It doesn’t matter now that your back at school we can discuss it at a later time!" Dumbledore said 

"I Hadrian Potter swear on my life and magic, that I will never attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry while Albus Dumbledore is employed there in any way shape or form" I swore with Dumbledore trying to stop me when he saw what I was doing 

"Harry! What have you done?!" Dumbledore asked 

"Simple. I've taken away any chance to manipulate me further!" I replied as if it was obvious as I transformed into my true form 

After transforming back into an hydrailisk Dumbledore fell back on his butt, while everyone was shocked at my sudden transformation. 

"what are you?" Asked Cedric 

"I am a Hydrailisk!" I said splitting my head into 7 two keep an eye on everyone 

"Tell me the date of the first task!" I ordered 

"its November 24th!" Bagman said 

"I'll be there!" I replied as I apparated away leaving everyone in shock 

After I returned to my nest I meet my guards to prepare everything. It was only a few days later that Silva lay 3 eggs, one red, one white and one crimson, a pure white phoenix egg appeared beside the red egg, a red and black with a moon-like mark dragon egg appeared beside white egg, an orange serpent egg appeared beside the crimson egg. We have named the red one Ignis, Ignis's phoenix's named Vita, the white one Nix, Nix's dragons named Luna, the crimson one Cor, Cor's serpents named Magus. The eggs soon hatched into three 1-foot-long snake hatchlings, the same colors as their eggs, Ignis is a handsome male snake, Ignis's phoenix hatches into a beautiful male ice phoenix, Nix is a beautiful female snake, Nix's dragon hatches into a beautiful female hungarian horntail, Cor is a handsome male snake, Cor's Serpent hatches into a beautiful male basilisk. 

 _"Captain_ _Nex_ _, come here!"_  I ordered my captain of the guard, a massive golden hydrailisk that’s old enough to have seen living dinosaurs because his age is roughly 66 million years old. 

 _"yes sir!"_  Nex hissed back as he saluted at attention 

 _"I want_ _too_ _extra_ _guards on each hatchling, now!"_  I ordered 

 _"yes sir, I'll send for_ _an_ _extra, do_ _zen_ _guards_ _form_ _hydrailisk_ _island_ _right now!"_ He hissed as I slithered away. 

 **Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland, United Kingdom,** **November** **1** **st** **, 1994, 0** **7** **:** **00** **A** **M, Harrys POV**  

I woke up to a golden crown with serpents, dragons and phoenixes on it with a huge dragonstone in the center of it. I picked it up and looked at it as Captain Nex slithered up and gasped  _“_ _that's_ _the crown of the high king!_ _You're_ _not supposed to have that until your 18! How did it appear for you now?”_ he hissed 

 _“I_ _don’t know, it was just there when I woke up!”_ I hissed back 

 _“it must be the_ _tournament_ _! Your supposed to be of age and the goblet is_ _ancient_ _older then the human race and it was made by a since long forgotten_ _hydrailisk_ _of the 7_ _th_ _age. The ancient magic of the goblet_ _recognised_ _you as of age and caused the crown to appear!”_ he hissed 

 _“_ _so,_ _this means_ _im_ _going to be crowned high king soon?”_ I hissed 

 _“_ _yes,_ _it will be done on the 7_ _th_ _of this month!”_ he hissed and left to arange the coronation of me and silva. as silva slithered up with a crown of her own. Only hers was silver with a black diamond in the center of it. 

 _“Do you know what happened?”_ she hissed 

 _“_ _yes,_ _I do, the goblet of fires ancient magic recognised me as of age, so we are going to be crowned as high king and high_ _queen_ _in 6 days”_ I hissed as I slithered off to do my duties and silva slithered off to take care of the hatchlings and prepare to move our nest. 

 **Hydrailisk** **Castle, Arcadia,** **Hydrailisk** **island, November 7** **th** **, 1994, 12:00 PM, Harrys POV**  

Silva and I slither onto the balcony to see millions of serpents, dragons, hydras and xenomorphs all gathered for the coronation ceremony. As Captain Nex and Commander Drake a medium sized jet black, 2 centuries old hydrailisk Slither up to us with our crowns in their paws. 

 _“Citizens of Arcadia! Today I am proud to bring you the first royal_ _hydralisk_ _seen in_ _almost_ _12,000 years and the first serpent lord seen in over 1000 years since the death of Salazar Slytherin.”_ Nex Hissed standing at the edge of the balcony  _“it is with_ _great_ _honor that I present to you Serpent Lord Hadrian James Potter, Heir to the Serpent Throne and your new_ _HIGH KING!” he finished_ as Captain Nex Lowered the golden crown onto my head as Commander Drake lowered the silver crown onto Silvas head. 

I slithered to the edge of the balcony and everyone bowed to me, I cast a voice amplifier  _“Citizens of Arcadia I hope I prove myself worthy of being your king, I hope I can lead you all through the dark days to come. With darkness on the rise and the possible return of the dark lord_ _Voldemort_ _, I_ _promise_ _you all that I will try my_ _hardiest_ _to protect you all from evil and put an end to the dark lord once and for all!”_ I hissed as I let go of the magic of my voice amplifier. As the crowd roared with approval and I slithered into the castle only to be met by Lord Draco Nox a void black hydrailisk 

 _“My lord, I am Lord Draco_ _Nox_ _of the Ancient and Noble house of_ _Nox_ _and the Royal Advisor, I am also the guardian of the Amulet of Dragons._ _An_ _ancient_ _artifact_ _of a time long forgotten. By long held_ _tradition_ _the high king of Arcadia wears it, do not ask what powers it hold for I do not know only the high king can know this so you will have to figure it out!”_ Lord Nox Hissed as I put on the amulet 

 _“Thank you Lord_ _Nox_ _,_ _your_ _dismissed”_ I hissed and he slithered away 

 _“so now what do we do?”_ hissed Silva 

 _“we_ _prepare_ _for war!”_ I hissed as we enter our throne room. 

**Author's Note:**

> To Be Continued...


End file.
